It has long been a problem to prevent drip from piercing cutter-dispenser spouts for sealed cylindrical oil cans. The nature of the spouts is that a piercing blade on the spout cuts a hole and permits oil to flow thereout. The tolerances and geometry about the holes and spout have not in the past been such to confine the oil to the can and spout and thereby prevent dripping.
Thus, gaskets of various types have been proposed to seal the cutter and can top together. However, gaskets are of necessity of a nature that need be fitted by pressure to seal oil leaks. Accordingly, simplified piercing dispensers with gaskets have not operated satisfactorily. Any structure for maintaining gasket pressure makes the dispensers too expensive for general use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a simplified low cost gasketless piercing type cutter-dispenser for cylindrical sealed oil cans and the like that resolves the oil drip problem.